Summer morning in the Impala
by ktop
Summary: Castiel is tortured by Dean's presence until him and Dean are alone in the Impala. Cas's first time, in the Impala with Dean. Smut. Destiel porn.


Castiel was frustrated. He had never been so easily distracted before, especially by a human. Although this wasn't just any human. This was Dean. The man he gripped tight and raised from perdition. This was his Dean. The man he was positive he would do anything for.

Dean was busy interrogating a suspect in their most recent case when he suddenly became aware of…something. He turned around to find Cas inches from his face which actually wasn't all that odd. "Cas?" Dean said, "Personal space, remember? Seriously Cas we've talked about this." Cas hadn't realized how close he'd moved to Dean. He stood silent for a few seconds trying to put his thoughts back into order, finally muttered a deep voiced, "Sorry," and stepped back.

Dean hadn't looked away from Cas's blue eyes for the duration of the awkward encounter and finally once Cas had looked own from apparent embarrassment, turned back to the demon tied up in the center of a devil's trap. Castiel sheepishly looked back up at Dean through his eyelashes, trying to gain a clear though process despite the new, intruding emotions that were circling though him.

"Cas? Are you ok? You haven't said a word for the past 40 minutes," Dean had a questioning look on his face, though Cas could have sworn there was a hint of concern.

"I'm sorry. I've been lost in thought," was all Castiel gave in reply.

Dean was staring at him, Cas could feel it. He couldn't bring himself to look at Dean as he felt the heat rush to his cheeks. He wasn't sure he enjoyed having emotions and being so human. It certainly was new territory to him, but he couldn't give himself away so easily. His cheeks weren't the only place blood was rushing, and it was all Cas could do to not give in to the temptation of taking advantage of Dean right then and there. Not that he had any clue as to what he would be doing.

Dean knew something was up. He wished Cas would look at him; he was clearly struggling with something. He kept looking at the back of his head, covered with the still slightly messy black ruffles. Something about the angel in front of him kept him from looking away. Ever since Cas had first appeared to him, well in human form, he had trouble finding a good enough reason to look away. Cas was now Dean's best friend, and Dean trusted him with his life. For some reason, it bothered him more than it should that Cas was so restrained. He knew Sam must have noticed the staring, but he didn't give it much thought.

"Hey, I think I might have found something," Sam said, looking up from his laptop. Dean broke the gaze and headed across the room to where Sam was sitting.

Castiel was not used to having to sleep, and honestly found it a waste of time. Nevertheless, he could no longer spend his nights walking the streets or saving Dean's life. He needed sleep, just as other humans did, and felt the crave for it increase each day. He had not prepared for it though. Sam and Dean had their hotel room, but there was no place for Cas to rest. Sam was already passed out across his bed, Dean sitting at the table cleaning his weapons. Cas was standing by the window and hadn't spoken a word in quite a while.

"Hey Cas, I know you're probably tired. It's getting late, why don't you turn in?" Dean had put down the gun he was cleaning and was looking up at Cas. Dean's green eyes were something Cas couldn't quite get a grip on and, with them staring into his own eyes, Cas was rendered speechless for longer than Dean was comfortable. "Right. Um, well you'll probably have to take half of my bed considering Sammy's already passed out on the majority of his." Dean said.

As nonchalant as he had tried to sound, Dean wasn't totally comfortable sharing a bed with Cas. Not that he had much of a choice tonight.

"Ok," was all Castiel replied. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He swallowed the tension he hadn't realized had built up in his throat, then laid back, taking up exactly half of the bed.

"Dude, you really sleep in your coat and shoes?" Dean asked.

Cas's heart was pounding, and he couldn't figure out exactly why. "Yes, right." Cas said, standing back up and shedding his coat and shoes. He peeled off the tax accountant suit his vessel was decorated in and was left in nothing but his boxers and a tight, white t-shirt. Again, he resumed his position on exactly half of the bed, to give Dean ample space to sleep. Cas laid there for another hour, unable to relax. His eyes had been closed the whole time in an attempt to fall asleep, but to no avail. His heart had just managed to slow to a semi-normal pace when he felt Dean crawl into bed next to him. His eyes snapped open, wide and scared, as his heart pounded erratically.

If Dean was uncomfortable at all, he showed no sign. Dean laid with his back to Cas, who hadn't moved a muscle in the hour since he went into bed. Dean wasn't sure whether that rigidity was due to his newly human experience with sleep or what. Dean found it hard to quiet his mind when all he could think about was the heat radiating off his angel just inches away from him. He put the thought into the back of his mind and tried to fall asleep.

Castiel didn't know what was happening to him. He just had all these feelings rushing through his guts and it was all really overwhelming. He was sweating but didn't dare move for fear of waking Dean or accidentally touching him. His mind went crazy all night and Cas only managed a few hours of unconscious state before the sun was back up.

Cas opened his blue eyes and scanned the room. Sam and Dean were still passed out. He lowered his hands from across his chest and suddenly became aware of the compromising situation in his groin. He had a raging erection and it was giving him desires and sensations he was not comfortable with. Dean had started to stir and Cas got up quick and headed to the bathroom before Dean woke up and saw his sad state.

Castiel was not ignorant of the means of human copulation and new exactly what was going on. He thought back to his vivid dream and remembered uttering a single syllable in the night: Dean.

Dean woke up to an empty half of the bed. Cas was sitting at the table that morning, staring out the window in deep thought. Why is he always doing that? Dean thought. Suddenly, Dean became aware of a rather unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it felt a little bit like loneliness.

"Morning, Cas," Dean said. His voice was raspy with sleep and his brain hadn't fully snapped into attention.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel replied. Something about the sound of Cas's voice opened up Dean's eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess. Although I could have sworn I heard something say my name in the middle of the night, freaked me out a bit. Wasn't awake enough to really be sure if I imagined it or not. Whatever." Dean said.

He was looking at Cas who was no longer looking out the window, but now down at his hands. "Cas, are you ok?"

"Yes, Dean. I am," was all Cas said in return.

Dean wasn't sure if he was okay with the short retort.

It was crazy. Unbelievable, really. Dean hadn't had a break in so many years. It seemed there was just case after case and he never had any time to get away and relax. Sam had gone to Bobby's to help with some renovations and Dean and Cas had the next few days to themselves. Or at least until some other job turned up. Either way, Dean wasn't wasting any time.

He pulled them Impala into the gravel parking lot across from the sparkling blue lake. He felt the happiness and peace build up inside of him, and he couldn't help but smile. He turned to Cas, and he wasn't sure what kind of reaction he expected, but certainly not the expression held on Cas's face. Dean's feelings of happiness instantly vanished. He panicked, almost, wondering what couldn't possibly be troubling his best friend so much. He slid his hands off the wheel and broke the pressing silence.

"Cas, you have to tell me. I can't stand seeing you so…I don't know…troubled all the time." Dean struggled to get out the right words. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, I…I wanna help. So just tell me, ok?"

Cas froze. Dean had noticed. How could he have been so careless, giving himself away so easily. He felt his cheeks flush bright red, and his sexually frustrated crotch wasn't listening. The truth was, Cas was so in love with his Dean, the thought of losing him or what they had was so terrifying, that Cas would rather spend the rest of his life in constant, horny frustration than tell Dean what might ruin their friendship. Dean was straight. Straight as the pole up Cas's ass as he had once described. Hell, Cas was an angel of the Lord and these feelings, these desires, tortured his innocent mind. Or not so innocent.

Cas could feel his dick hardening on the spot, just the mere close proximity of Dean drove him up a wall. One slip, one inappropriate thought would be all it took to blow his cover. He had to conceal it, he would not mess this friendship up, it would just ruin him it would-

Dean lunged forward suddenly, straddling Cas in the front seat of the Impala. His eyes were intense, his dick hard and throbbing as he drew closer and closer to Cas. Lips just barely apart, electricity jumping from one to the other, until with one roll of his hips, Dean's mouth covered Cas's.

Dean had picked up on the tension between him and Cas. He had denied it for years, but seeing what resistance was doing to Cas was worse than questioning Dean's sexuality. Dean knew Cas would do anything for him and now knew how much Cas actually wanted him. Like, wanted him. Bad. His behavior the past few months finally made sense. Cas had been so starved of what he wanted, it was driving him mad. It wasn't until this morning in the Impala, parked across the lake, that Dean realized how starved he was too. Cas's blushing cheeks and erection drove him over the edge. He finally realized how much he loved and wanted his angel.

Dean had thought Cas would be inexperienced, but he soon learned that Cas caught on quick. It was pure desire that dictated their movements, animalistic instinct that brought them together as one that day. Dean urged open Cas's mouth and Cas didn't take much persuading. Soon their tongues were exploring each other as if they'd never have the chance again.

Dean was straddling Cas, and Cas kept bucking his hips up towards Dean's, begging for friction between their fully hardened cocks. Cas grabbed Dean by the shoulders and managed to turn them and push Dean down under him. Cas's hands moved all over Dean, exploring his body, wanting to know every inch of it. He broke from Dean's mouth and left a trail of kisses from his neck, down the midline of his body to just above his crotch.

Cas stopped. He didn't know what to do anymore. He moved back up and kept grinding again Dean, the sensations running through his body indescribable.

Dean, however, was more experienced and ripped his and Cas's clothes off, throwing them in the back seat. "Cas," Dean breathed. Dean ran his hands down Cas's back and made their way to his cock.

He ran his thumb along the tip and trailed down to the base, where he squeezed and starting making rhythmic strokes down his length. Cas moaned and moaned, still exploring Dean's mouth, taking in the taste, the smell, everything. Cas had been so wound up for years about Dean and now here in the Impala, they were together.

It didn't take long for the virgin to come, shaking through his orgasm and shouting Dean's name. The sight of the angel so under his control brought Dean to finish as well. They laid across the seat of the Impala, Cas on top of Dean, panting, covered in sweat and come, high from the rush of the best sex Dean has had in his life.

Castiel laid on top of Dean, aware of every part of his body. He could feel their hearts beating against each other, the rise and fall of their chests, and Dean's breathe on the top of Cas's head. Cas wanted to stay here forever.

"Hey, we should probably get cleaned off before we head back. Unless you still wanted to go fishing like we had originally planned to do here." Dean was looking up at Cas, who was holding himself over Dean.

Cas followed Dean to the lake where they cleaned themselves off, still butt naked. Cas was watching Dean, and was overcome by his emotions. Cas waded over to where Dean was, spun him around, grabbed his face and, pulling it close to him, kissed him on the mouth. Dean gave in to Cas and they found themselves making out like teenagers under the pier of the dock that warm summer day.


End file.
